jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Justice Guardians are invited to the Star Festival to see shooting stars. But Bowser arrives and captures Princess Peach with plans to create a new galaxy. Mario and the team must now travel throughout various galaxies to save Princess Peach and stop Bowser with help from the mysterious Rosalina and the Lumas. Trivia *Guest Heroes: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Weebo, King Mickey, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Botley, Rapunzel, Pascal, Anna, Elsa, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, *Guest Villains: The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Rasputin, Lord Hater, Peepers, Nigel, Team Rocket, Randall Boggs, Lord Shen, Cleo, Fang, Slappy the Dummy, Lex Luthor, Joker, Harley Quinn, Hades, Janja, Hans, *King Mickey Mouse later arrives to help fight Bowser and the villains. Songs *It's Our House Now Scenes Shooting stars *Aqua: *smiles widely as she watches the meteor shower* Oh, Jeffrey.... Have you ever seen anything more enchanting and beautiful than this...? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *looks at her* And I'm looking right at her. *Aqua: *smiles and sheds a happy tear* You really mean it, dear...? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Xion: *smiles and hugs her parents as they kiss* *Jeffrey: *hugs Aqua and Xion* *Aqua: *smiles* I'm looking forward to spending this event with my whole family and friends. *Jeffrey: *smiles* So am i. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she watches the shooting stars* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Having fun? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh!!!! *(A shooting star gently lands in front of Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: *gasps in surprise* *Alexis: *smiles* Wow! It's pretty! *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Fluttershy: Is it safe to touch? *Twilight: It doesn't look dangerous. *Jeffrey: *to his communicator watch* JARVIS? Analyze. *JARVIS Mark II: Scanners say that this is unlike any shooting star ever seen. But it's not dangerous, sir. *Jaden: But is it hot, JARVIS? *JARVIS Mark II: Actually, it's not. *Sora: I think JARVIS is right. After all, have you EVER seen a purple star before? *Meowth: He has a point. *Baby Lily: *touches the star in front of her* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and hugs it* So wawm!!!! *Princess Cadence: *smiles* You like that star, don't you, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles* You bet! In fact.... *holds the star out to Xion* I want you to have it, Cousin Xion. *Xion: ...! Really? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh. Puwple is youw favowite cowor. *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Thank you. *Anna: Hey! Let's see how many shooting stars we can gather!! *Goofy: Sounds like a fun idea to me! *(The team walks along on their way to Peach's castle) *(A blue shooting star lands in front of Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: *picks it up, then smiles and holds it out to Aqua* Here's a star for you. *Aqua: *smiles* Really? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and takes the star* I.... I don't know what to say.... *sheds a happy tear* *Jeffrey: *kisses her on the lips* I love you, Aqua. *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* I love you too, my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Suddenly a red shooting star lands on the ground) *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Aqua: *smiles and picks it up* Here. This one is for you, my handsome king. *Jeffrey: *smiles and takes it* I guess that makes us even. *Rapunzel: *smiles* Wow, guys!!! Look how many more starts are falling!!! *Sora: Whoa...! *Roger Rabbit: *smiles* It's a storm of raining colorful stars!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *smirks* Hey, bro!!! Who's ever side of the team collects the most of these stars wins!!! *Jeffrey: *smirks* You're on! *Jaden: *dashes off on his way to Peach's castle and starts picking up star bits* *Jeffrey: *chases after Jaden while picking up star bits* *Tammy: I'm on your side, Mr. Yuki!!! *starts picking up purple star bits* *DJ: *to Snowflake* Guess we're with Mr. Dragonheart. *Snowflake: *smiles* Let's get going then! *(The two cubs start picking up star bits) *Alexis: *snatches several star bits on her way to Peach's castle* *Aqua: *carries dozen star bits and runs past Alexis while heading towards Peach's castle* *Alexis: Oh no you don't!!! *catches up with Aqua* *Aqua: *chuckles* You won't beat me so easily! *The Mask: *gets in front of Aqua as a police officer* Hold it!!! Take the detour route!!! *points to a long path that leads to the opposite of Peach's castle* *Aqua: *heads down the other path* ...? What the...? *The Mask: *laughs and runs down the correct path* *Aqua: *laughs and chases after The Mask* Get back here, you! *Jesse: *laughs as he picks up yellow star bits* *May: *laughs as she helps Jesse* *Jaden: *laughs* Hop to it, Jeffrey!!! My side of the team is ahead of yours!!! *Jeffrey: Oh, yeah? *(Xion is gathering dozens of purple star bits) *Beetles: You'll have to do better than that!!! *Xion: *snickers and turns into her dragon form* *Scamper: Oh great.... It's "Collecting the Teeth" all over again... *Sora: *smiles* Lighten up, Scamper! Learn to have a little fun! Bowser Arrives! *(Suddenly, a flying ship floats down) *Jaden: ...! What's that? *Jeffrey: Looks like we got company. *(The cannons on the ship start shooting hot meteors at the village) *Ash: AAH!!!! Unfriendly company at that!!! *Kion: Hevi kabisa! They're attacking the village!! *Botley: *zooms in on something* ...!!! Guys!! Look at the ships flag!!! * Lumas *(Everyone is out cold from the fall until....) *(A cheerful noise is heard) *Baby Lily: *starts to wake up* *Tammy: *moans as she slowly opens her eyes* *DJ: *moans* What time is it...? *Weebo: *turns on and slowly moans* Geez..... *shows Tom the cat seeing stars on her monitor* *Xion: *groans* *Jaden: *slowly gets up and rubs his head* Where are we...? *Aqua: *gets up* I don't know, but it looks beautiful. *kisses Jeffrey on the cheek* *Jeffrey: *gets up and groans* I'm awake, honey. *Téa: I don't think we're back on Earth anymore. *Xion: Looks like we're on another planet. *Midna: Oh great.... We're lost. *(The cheering sound is heard again) *Meowth: Sounds like somebody's enjoying this. *Pinkie Pie: That wasn't me. *Snowflake: Then where's that coming from? *Kairi: ....! Look! *(Kairi points to a white star like creature floating above Mario) *Baby Lily: ...! Ooh! *Roger: Jeepers! What is that? *(The white star transforms into a bunny) *White Star: Finally, you're awake! Let's play. *Alexis: Play? Hold on! Who are you?! *(The white star started to hop away) *Donald: Hey! Come back here! *AppleJack: After that varmit!! *(The team and Mario goes after the white star) *(Baby Lily, who was wanting to play with the white star, crawled after it faster than the others) *Rapunzel: *smiles* Wow! Look at her go! *Spike: Get him, Lily! *Baby Lily: Come back!!! Pwease!!! *(Soon, they caught up to the white star who was with two other bunnies) *Sora: Alright! Now, answers!! *White Star: Let's play hide-and-seek! If you can catch all of us, we'll tell you about where you are. *Rainbow Dash: We don't have time to be playing games with you!! *(The bunnies hop away) *Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on!!! *Yugi: Spread out and find them! *(The team splits up) *Baby Lily: *thinks to herself* This is gonna be fun!!! *Scamper: I can't believe we're wasting our time playing a childish game when we should be finding out where we are. *Fluttershy: Maybe if we play with them, they'll tell us where we are. *Bartok: I hope they're not sending us on a wild goose chase. *Joey: Let's just get this over with! *Botely: Hang on. Maybe I can locate those three rabbits myself. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Botley: Here it goes! *the ball on his antenna beeps and flashes for a bit* *Baby Lily: *watches curiously* *Botley: ...! I've got one! There's one hiding in a pipe! *Joey: He's mine! *Mai: *smiles* Go get him, tough guy. *(Joey heads to the pipe) *Botley: This is it. *Joey: I'm going in. *climbs into the pipe* *Goofy: I wonder where it leads. *Midna: One way to find out. *(Elsewhere on the planet, Joey comes out a pipe that looks the same as the one he went into and a rabbit comes out of it too) *Joey: Ah-ha!! *chases after it* *Tristan: You found one?! *Joey: Yeah! I'm going after it! *Tristan: Let me help!!! *(Joey and Tristan chase after the rabbit until they accidentally run into each other) *Midna: Oh, great... *Blaze: *to Mai* That's the guy you married? *Mai: Yep. *Midna: Must be embarrassing. *Mai: I've learned to put up with Joey a long time ago. *Beetles: Guys!!!! Get that rabbit!!! *(DJ chases after the rabbit) *Tammy: Get him, brother!!! *(DJ chase the rabbit around until he catches it) *Xion: *smiles* You got him!!! *DJ: *smiles at the rabbit* You didn't see that coming? *Rabbit: You caught me! *turns into a Luma* I knew I should've hidden in the crater! *DJ: That's one down. *Elsa: Wait. Did he say "I should've hidden in the crater"? *Jeffrey: I wonder. *head to the crater* *Aqua: What're you doing? *Jeffrey: Seeing what's so special about the crater. *Riku: But there's several other craters on here. *Jeffrey: Check them all. Rosalina *Luma 1: Sorry about bringing you here so suddenly. We should probably tell you where you are! *Jeffrey: Yes, please. *Luma 1: There's a connection here to deep space, far from your lands. We call it the gateway to the starry sky. *Xion: Wow... *Luma 2: Mama's waiting up above. Please help her with whatever she asks! *Snowflake: "Mama?" *Anna: Perhaps their mother will give us some answers. *Riku: No doubt she's their leader. *Jaden: One way to find out. *(The team walks up the castle like structure) *(They arrive to see a beautiful looking woman) *Jaden: *smiles* Wow..... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Whoa... *Xion: *smiles widely* She's as beautiful as you are, mommy! *Aqua: *smiles* *Tammy: *smiles* She looks like an angel. *DJ: *smiles* Yeah. She sure does. *Discord: *puts on sunglasses* Looks like a guardian of the cosmos. *Snowflake: Whoa... *Rosalina: I've been watching you from here. This place is called the gateway to the starry sky... *Discord: *does an impersonation of Rainman* Uh oh! Uh oh! Definitely a guardian of the cosmos! Wise and magical. Uh oh. *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *May: Excuse me, but who are you? *Rosalina: My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. *Brock: *blushes and approaches her* How 'bout you watch over me, Rosalina? My name is Brock, and your more beautiful than any star in the sky! My life suddenly revolves around you!! *Jeffrey: *pulls Brock away by his ear* Keep talking like that and you'll be seeing more stars on your head! *Princess Celestia: *smiles* It's good to see you again, Rosalina. *Xion: You know her? *Princess Luna: She's a member of the Council of Light. Even though Rosalina rarely attends our meetings on account that she's often watching the cosmos for trouble. *Jeffrey: Wow. *Twilight: Rosalina. I know we just met, but can you help us? We have no idea where we are and someone is in trouble. *Rosalina: To save your special one, you'll need the power to travel through space. *Jesse: Too bad the car's back on Earth... *Meowth: So now what? *(The white Luma appears before Mario and the team) *Rosalina: Luma can give you this power. I will entrust you with his care. *Princess Cadence: *smiles* I promise you we will take care of him. *Rosalina: Thank you. Disaster has struck us, just as it has visited you. With Luma, i hope you can rescue the Grand Stars. May the stars shine down on you... *(Rosalina vanishes) *Nails: Wait!!! *Snowflake: ...Wow! People come and go so quickly here! *Sora: I feel like she hasn't told us everything about what's going here. *Applejack: She mentioned something about "Grand Stars". *Lea: Maybe if we find one, we'll get more answers from her. *DJ: But how do we find them? *notices something in the crystal* Huh? *Serenity: What's that? *(Mario uses a spin attack to break the crystals) *Bartok: Whoa!!! Nice job, Mario!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles and examines a Launch Star* *Benny: What is that? *Jeffrey: Hm... *scans it with his communicator watch* JARVIS, activate the galactic item database on the communicator watches. *JARVIS Mark II: Yes, sir. *Jeffrey: Okay. It says here that this is a Launch Star. *Alexis: But is it safe? *Jeffrey: One way to find out. Mask? *Mask: Did somebody call me name? *Jeffrey: Mind getting in this Launch Star? Please? *Mask: *turns into a soldier* I AM PROUD TO SERVE!!!! *gets in the Launch Star* *(Then Jeffrey makes the Launch Star fire The Mask to a very nearby planet) *The Mask: *turns into an astronaut* The eagle has landed!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Excellent. *Alexis: I guess that answers my question. *Pinkie Pie: Wow!! That looks fun! Me next! *Scamper: Please. By all means. *(Pinkie gets into the Launch Star and is launched to the planet) Comet Observatory *(The team flies in at an odd looking station.) *DJ: Whoa! *Roger Rabbit: Jeepers! Where are we? *Yugi: We're about to find out. *Spike: Look! There's Rosalina! *points to her* *(The teams sees Rosalina) *Polari: The beacon is lit again! It shines weakly, maybe only as bright as a Class 6 star, but at least the poor Lumas will survive now. *Jeffrey: *looks around* *Alexis: This place isn't fully lit up. *Meowth: You're right. What happened to the lights in this place? *Scamper: This has Bowser and Set written all over it. *Jeffrey: He's right. I sense they're out there somewhere. *Rosalina: Oh, thank you for saving the Grand Star. These star people are my family... They mean so much to me. *Aqua: You're welcome. *Jaden: Pardon me, ma'am, but where are we exactly? *Rosalina: Welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's my home, and also home to the Lumas. *Rarity: *smiles* So inspiring.... *Xion: Wow... *Aqua: Forgive me for asking, Rosalina, but can you please explain further about what's going on? * Passing the Time *(Baby Lily is on close to an edge of the Comet Observatory) *Baby Lily: *smiles* Hey, mommy!!! *waves to Alexis* *Alexis: ...!!!!!!!!!!! LILY!!!! *rushes to where Baby Lily is at* *Midna: ...?!? *Jaden: GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!!! *rushes over too* *Jeffrey: What the--?! *rushes over as well* *(Several others rush over to stop Baby Lily from falling over) *Baby Lily: *goes over the edge* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *Alexis: *reaches over in an attempt to grab her but misses* MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* Stay here!! I'm going after her!!! *Beetles: ...!!! Wait!! *points* Look!!! *(Baby Lily is enveloped in an energy-like bubble and brought back on the Comet Observatory) *Baby Lily: Gotcha!!! *giggles* *Alexis: ............... *faints* *Jaden: ...!!!! *catches Alexis* *Jeffrey: ...What the heck...?! *DJ: ...Did she just...? *groans and faints too* *Rosalina: It's a fail-safe spell to prevent anyone from falling off the Comet Observatory and end up lost in the galaxy. *Ash: Now she tells us... *Tammy: Lily!!! You nearly scared us to death!!! *Baby Lily: ....... *looks sad* I- I- I'm sowwie... *sheds tears* I thought you knew.... *Xion: *hugs her* It's okay! We just thought that you... *Anna: Fell into nothingness!!! *Xion: *still hugging her and sheds a tear* *Baby Lily: ...? Cousin Xion? *Xion: I nearly thought i lost you... *Elsa: If anything were to happen to you, Lily, we'd all be very devastated... *Tammy: You're important to us. *Baby Lily: *sheds tears* Can you evew fowgive me fow scawing you...? *Jeffrey: *strokes her hair* Of course we can. But you better apologize to your mom too. *Jaden: *fans Alexis* Come on, honey!!! Wake up!!! Lily's okay!!! *Alexis: ..................... *Jeffrey; Alexis!! *Baby Lily: Mommy...? *Jesse: Alexis!!! There's a new Cyber Angel monster card available!!! *Alexis: .................... *Baby Lily: *sniffs* *Snowflake: *summons a rain cloud* *Shira: Easy now, Snowflake. *Snowflake: I will. *makes it gently rain on Alexis* *Alexis: *twitches and moans in reaction* *Baby Lily: *sheds a tear* Mommy... *Alexis: *slowly starts to wake up* *Xion: *gasps* *Alexis: *moans and rubs her head* *Jaden: Oh thank Osiris you're okay, honey!!! *kisses Alexis on the lips* *Baby Lily: *sniffs* *Alexis: *kisses Jaden back* I had this horrible dream that our baby fell over an edge. *Baby Lily: *covers her face and sheds a tear* *Alexis: ......? Lily? *Baby Lily: I'm sowwie.... *Alexis: Sorry for what? *Baby Lily: For scawing you... *Alexis: .......... *slowly smiles* I can never be mad at you, Lily. *Baby Lily: *sheds more tears* Huh? Star Bit Cookies *Xion: Interesting..... The girl in the story Ms. Rosalina has reading says the Star Bits taste sweet. *Tammy: Yeah. *Baby Lily: *picks up a purple star bit* Hm... *DJ: Lily? *Baby Lily: *bites on the star bit* ...!! *smiles widely* Wow!! They DO taste sweet! *Tammy: ....! Hmmmmmmm. *licks a green one and smiles* Wow!!! It's so sugary!! *DJ: ...! *licks a blue one and smiles* Whoa! Tastes like honey!! *Baby Lily: *smiles* Twy one, Cousin Xion!!! *Xion: *takes a purple star bit and tastes it* ...!! *smiles* Wow! *Aqua: *smiles* Now I see why the Luma's love 'em so much. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Amazing. *Aqua: ...... *smiles widely* I have an idea!!! *Xion: Huh? *Aqua: Jeffrey? How many spare Star Bits do we have? *Jeffrey: So far, we have at least 500. *Aqua: Perfect. *whispers in his ear* That should be enough to make cookies for the kids. *Jeffrey: *smiles and whispers* They'll love them. *Aqua: *smiles* You kids have fun. I'm gonna work on something. *Xion: *smiles* Okay, mommy. *(As Aqua heads over to the Kitchen, Baby Lily follows her) *Jeffrey: *picks her up* Hold on, sweetie. What she's working on is a surprise. And i know you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. But tell you what. You can play a game with the kids. *Baby Lily: Oh. Sowwy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's okay, Lily. *Alexis: *smiles* Come on now, sweetie. Your cousin Xion will keep you company 'til Aqua's done. *Baby Lily: Okay. Sowwy again, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* That's okay, Lily. *Aqua: *smiles and whispers to Alexis and Rapunzel* You two wanna join me? *Rapunzel: *smiles and whispers* I'm in. Alexis? *Alexis: *smiles and whispers* Working with my best friend and my sister-figure? What could be better? *Aqua: *smiles and whispers* Great! *Rapunzel: *smiles* Let's go head to the kitchen now. *(They go to the kitchen and began to get the ingredients) *Rapunzel: *gets out a mixing bowl* *Aqua: *smiles as she gets some flour* *Alexis: *gets out eggs* *Aqua: *gets milk* *Rapunzel: *gets out a spoon* I think we have everything we need for the cookies. *Aqua: *smiles* Perfect. Now the fun part begins. *Alexis: *smiles* Right. *Aqua: *smiles and thinks to herself* I couldn't be any happier to be here with my family and friends. *Rapunzel: *smiles* And I couldn't be happier to be baking something for my precious goddaughter. *Aqua: *smiles* Yeah. Lily will enjoy these for sure. *Alexis: *smiles* And the other kids are gonna find these cookies to be sweet too. *Rapunzel: *smiles* No doubt about that. *Aqua: *smiles* Okay. First, three cups of flour. *(Alexis gets three cups and pours flour into them) *Aqua: Next are the eggs. *(Rapunzel prepares the eggs) *Alexis: *starts taking out Star Bits for later* *Aqua: *smiles* *Rapunzel: *breaks the eggs open and puts them in the bowl* *Aqua: Now let's see... *Alexis: What's next? The milk? * Beach Bowl Galaxy *Jaden: Hmmmmm.... The penguin said that his students are distracted by "sparklies"... I wonder... *Aqua: One way to find out. *turns into her mermaid form* *Xion: *smiles* Oh boy! *turns into her mermaid form* It's been a while since I was in my mermaid form! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Misty: *smiles* Count me in! *turns into her mermaid form* *May: Don't forget me! *turns into her mermaid form* *Téa: *smiles* This should be fun again! *turns into her mermaid form* *Mai: *smiles and turns into her mermaid form* *Jaden: *smiles* Guess it's our turn now. *turns into his merman-form* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right behind you. *turns into his merman-form* *Mermaid-Aqua: Let's get- *Gasps* *(Baby Lily is seen heading towards the water) *Midna: *picks her up* Not so fast. *Baby Lily: Awwwwwwwwwwww! Come on! *Midna: You don't have a mermaid form yet. *Baby Lily: I wanna go swimming. *Midna: Maybe later, okay? *Baby Lily: *moaps a bit* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Tell you what, Lily. We'll go swimming after this. Okay? *Baby Lily: *smiles* You mean it?!!? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Of course. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay than. Go ahead. *Mermaid-Aqua: We won't take long, Lily. *to Midna* Midna? Stay here with her, okay? *Midna: Sure thing. *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ready? *Merman-Jaden: Let's do this! *dives in the water* *Merman-Jeffrey: *dives in after Merman-Jaden* *Mermaid-Aqua: *dives in after Merman-Jeffrey* *Mermaid-Xion: *dives in after her parents* Freezeflame Galaxy *Mario: *shoots a fireball which accidentally hits Rizzo's tail* *Rizzo: Hey, hey, hey! Not the rat! Not the rat!! *Gonzo: Uh oh! *Rizzo: Put me out, put me out, put me out, put me out!!! *Tammy: ......!!!! RIZZO!!!!! *Rizzo: What?! *Tammy: *uses her ice breathe on Rizzo* *(The cold air puts out the fire on Rizzo's tail) *Rizzo: *shivering* T-t-t-thank you. *Tammy: You're welcome. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531